fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Session 5
After leaving completing the trial for the now deceased Knight Fortesque, you return to the city no more than a day or two later. At this point Faen's eyes are dark and droopy. It's clear he hasn't had a good night sleep in a while. Nightmares have been plaguing his dreams. He takes 1 point of exhaustion. Upon returning you discover the annoyed and frustrated Mammon has been entirely unsuccessful in establishing his church. While everyone seemed helpful at first as soon as they found out it was for the establishment of a new church, all his offers were rejected and he was refused rent. Even the large statue he had commissioned was cancelled mid construction. Shortly before the others arrived back to the town to meet up with mammon at their usual inn a note arrived from captain Eldestra requesting a meeting. Players meet with Eldestra On the way down the streets to the town watch, a few of the towns folk recognize you and occasionally give you their thanks. The shop owners all try to get you into their stores for the extra advertising potential offering you big discounts. As you pass through one of the more narrow areas, a thin and bony hand reaches out grabs Faens wrists. An old scraggy man who looks like a begger pulls you close. "The diviner knows what you seek, she can give you what you most desire in this world. Follow me". -PLAYERS FOLLOW He leads a bit deeper into a dead end alley, in the back corner a reasonably sized tent with thick fabric that strongly smells of incense has been set up. Walking inside he becons you to follow. -PLAYERS FOLLOW Inside the room is thick with smoke and incense, what appears to be a young woman in a long robe is sitting at a small round table in front of you. As you step a little closer you can see that while she does look young, there is something unnatural about her, her eyes are greying and unclear like that of an older person and her fraying and split. But none the less she is still quite eyecatching. Before here lays a bowl of what appears to be some kind of butterfly which she happily eats. "Ah, greetings Faen. It is good to finally meet you. I must say you don't look quite like what I expected. Oh well no matter, no mind.. Lets get down to business then. I have some information that I believe you would like. Perhaps information that may lead you to get your revenge against a certain somebody. I believe you know who I am talking about yes?" "And it just so happens you have something I would also like, I propose we broker a trade, or perhaps a gamble of sorts. Is this to your liking, yes, hmm?" "How about this, we play a game of fates, if I win I will give you the information you desire, but you will also have to give me what I desire. However if you win, you can have the information free of charge. How do you feel about that". -PLAYERS AGREE (explain what fates is and why their characters would know) -PLAYERS WIN * Her face distorts into anger and she complains loudly. Before eventually calming herself down. "I'm sure we will have another chance to do business in the future". She nods her head with a knowing look. -PLAYERS LOSE * After you play your losing hand she reaches across the table with a speed you were not expecting grabbing your wrist tightly. Thick black veins begin bulging up and you feel an intense burn before she quickly lets go. She licks her lips like she's tasted a delicious meal. * Player is cursed, Stolen Luck: the next 10 nat 20's they roll will instead be treated as nat 1's. "Well, a deals a deal. You already know that the orcs have taken over your home town so you can get revenge on them any time you feel you're strong enough, however Fevod, well he's a bit of a tricky one isn't he. With a magical artifact as powerful as the staff he holds even I can not track him down directly. However, I can lead you to next best thing, One of the other elders who helped him betray your family, with a bit of luck and know how you could get him to reveal the location of Fevod * insight reveals that it's odd she would offer you such a deal that she would give you the information either way, there's no reason why she would offer such favorable terms. It's likely she has some sort of personal stake in this as well. She reveals to you that the elder is called Nesterin Rodithas and it doesn't surprise you. He was always sucking up to Fevod and was a spineless and disgusting fellow. She tells you that he is located in Myth Drannor, the capital of the moonsea region, and draws out instructions how to find his house. - IF NO ONE ELSE SEEKS TO MAKE A DEAL WITH HER "Alright, you have what you wanted, a deals a deal. You may leave now and she waves her hand you find yourself involuntarily drifting out the door". ----- So heading back the way you came you eventually arrive at the town watch, you see the same old receptionist. He immediately waves you straight through to her office. Sitting behind her desk the familiar sight of Captain Eldestra buried in paperwork with the slight frown that seems ever present on her face. She looks up from her work and smiles "It's good to see you all again. It feels like just yesterday I was on the verge of arresting you for murder. Before we begin, let me once again thank you on behalf of the town for your service. I know that some of the people in power, perhaps have not shown the gratitude they should have despite your many merits." she looks toward mammon "However, know that to the 'people' of Melvaunt you are all true heroes. Now with the mushy stuff out of the way. Mammon. Word has reached me that you are trying to establish a new church inside Melvaunt. However I should probably let you know now that the merchant lords and the current church have come to a, financial, arrangement, and are not likely to allow another church to be established directly against their interests. Unfortunately, It's usually the case for small towns like this one. If you want to establish a church my only recommendation could be to head out to a bigger city where multiple churches usually compete against each other." "Alright, now for the reason I have called you all here today. I know you are looking for work and coin so I thought you might be interested in some of the information that has come across my desk. The first, word was sent from the town of Shadowvale that a portal similar to ours has opened. They're requesting anyone with any experience or information to offer their services. The second is that the Silver Cloud Adventurers Guild has heard of your exploits here and have sent you an invitation to join their ranks. Which I can personally recommend. I was part of the guild when I was younger and the services they provide are essentially irreplaceable for any adventuring party. (passage into most cities, maps, information on specific beasts/materials/items, as well as decent coin). I know that a small town like Melvaunt likely will not hold you for long. However know each of you will always have a home here if you choose to return". She clasps each of your hands. Holding Mammons hands for a few seconds longer than the rest until you see her face scrunch up like she's caught the smell of something disgusting. "Mammon, why do you smell like rotting orc flesh?". (the lopped off arms in his bag) - "Oh before I forget I have a letter here from Lord Druat, he would have sent it to you directly but he wasn't sure how to find you. I'm sorry I can't see you off but I'm buried with work at the moment." She hands you the letter and sits back down at her desk and begins to work again. Players read the letter It's a fancy letter inviting you to a banquet in your honor and also a showing of rare monsters at lord druats estate at the edge of the town. It's obvious it is more for Lord Druat to show off, than it is to honor you. It details it was a two day event and the first day has already passed but the main showing is scheduled for tonight so you could still at least catch the end of it if you take a coach up there now. Category:DMNOTES